La Valise Rouge
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Participation au Remus B Day Challenge. Remus adore les ménages de printemps. Surtout avant le printemps en fait.


Joyeux Anniversaire Remus !

La Valise Rouge (The Red Suitcase) Mon entrée au Remus B'Day Challenge sur LJ!

* * *

Remus avait de fâcheuses habitudes, comme les appelait Rogue avec une grimace qui hésitait toujours dangereusement entre l'exaspération et l'affection. L'une d'elle consistait notamment en un ménage de printemps prématuré, puisque commençant systématiquement avant l'équinoxe.

- C'est contraire au terme « ménage de printemps », j'espère que tu en as conscience, le louveteau ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Remus se contenta de sortir d'autres cartons de la pièce qui était devenue avec les années le débarras de son petit cottage. Chaque année, il rangeait une partie de celui-ci, et était plus que venu le temps de s'en prendre au plat de résistance. Il toussa légèrement, pris dans les nuages de poussière qu'il soulevait à chaque mouvement.

- C'est une manière pour moi de tourner la page de l'année passée, Severus. Comme si… je ne sais pas, je rangeai mes souvenirs, je les archivai, et mes idées me paraissent plus claires qu'auparavant.

Avec une grimace de mépris, Rogue souleva du bout des doigts l'un des rabats du plus gros carton qui trônait sur le tapis du salon. Sous ses yeux s'entassaient les feuilles volantes, les cahiers, des papiers colorés d'emballage de tablettes de chocolat, un Scrutoscope cassé qui, si l'on tendait l'oreille, émettait encore un sifflement désagréable. Il y a avait également de vieilles photographies cornées, de l'époque où ils étaient encore à Poudlard. On y devinait les quatre Maraudeurs, des panoramas plutôt réussis du lac au calamar géant, le Saule Cogneur, la salle commune de Griffondor.

Rogue dégagea le tas de photos, conscient qu'il tendait délibérément la joue à la gifle du temps, mais son ennuyeux loup-garou n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Faire l'inventaire de ses souvenirs permettait non seulement de ne pas complètement tout oublier, mais surtout, _surtout_, d'en faire le deuil. Les visages souriants de Sirius, James et Peter s'affichaient sur chaque cliché, jeunes, inconscients, séduisants. Mais, sans qu'il ne puisse l'admettre, Rogue n'avait d'yeux que pour le quatrième protagoniste de cette époque douce-amère et révolue.

Difficile de dire que Remus avait changé. C'était toujours lui, avec son visage aux traits agréables, son expression mi-exaspérée, mi-amusé, ses yeux doux. Les cheveux noisette et châtain souffraient certes d'une augmentation de leurs confrères argentés, mais le résultat final n'était pas pour autant désagréable à l'œil. Quelques rides peut-être, quelques marques, mais qui n'étaient visibles qu'aux yeux d'un observateur aguerri. Et si Rogue pouvait se targuer d'un titre honorifique, c'était bien celui-là.

Chaque sourire le touchait directement au cœur, seulement il prit bien garde à ce qu'aucune des multiples émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui n'apparut sur son visage. Le temps avait passé, beaucoup des jeunes gens prometteurs sur ces photos étaient parti pour un monde meilleur, mais Remus était toujours là.

Et maintenant, il était à ses côtés.

Remus avait continué son ménage, sans prêter attention à la révélation que venait d'avoir son amant. Pourtant, le silence finit par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Sev…? Oh.

Lâchant le carton qu'il tenait et qui tomba en soulevant des masses de volutes inquiétantes de particules grises, le loup-garou s'agenouilla aux pieds de Rogue et ouvrit plus délibérément le carton d'où celui-ci avait extrait les photos.

- Ma valise !

Avec un sursaut qu'il ne cacha pas tout à fait, Rogue lâcha du regard les clichés et observa son compagnon. Celui-ci sortit du grand carton une petite valise rouge, dont la couleur n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi vive qu'elle prétendait l'être. Une petite étiquette jaunie pendouillait à l'une de ses anses, déclamant haut et fort qu'elle appartenait à un adolescent timide nommé R.J. Lupin.

- Mes parents me l'avaient achetée à ma première rentrée à Poudlard. C'est… tellement de souvenirs. S… Sirius m'avait aidé à la mettre dans le porte-bagages de notre compartiment du Poudlard Express, parce que c'était juste après la pleine lune, et je n'arrivai pas à la soulever. Je… J'avais tellement peur, et… et en même temps tant d'espoirs couvaient en moi. Me faire des amis malgré ce que j'étais - ce que je suis, réussir mes études, vivre enfin…! Sirius m'a impressionné au premier regard, il semblait tellement sûr de lui, comme s'il avançait en terrain conquis. Enfin… tout ça c'est du passé. Elle est rongée par les mites, je vais la jeter.

- Non ! protesta Rogue.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué et curieux.

- Pourquoi ce soudain emballement pour une vieille valise ? demanda-t-il avant de laisser un sourire un peu torve déformer ses traits : à moins que tu ne m'aies caché un fétichisme particulier…?

- Hmpf.

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent de plus belle, comme un point d'interrogation sur son visage. Rogue s'agenouilla à côté de lui, effleurant de sa paume le tissu abîmé de la valise.

- Je ne sais pas c'est… Non, tu as sans doute raison. Il faut jeter les vieux fantômes je crois. Tu n'es plus un adolescent timide et impressionnable, et moi non plus. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être effrayé.

Remus fut profondément touché par la sincérité de son compagnon, et par la dureté qui avait pris possession de ses yeux d'obsidienne. Il posa sa main sur celle de Rogue, et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, l'horloge du salon égrenant le temps qui fuyait de plus belle.

Secouant doucement la tête, Rogue finit par se lever, en direction de la cuisine, sans doute pour se préparer du thé. Il lança d'une voix qui avait repris son mépris habituel :

- Je vais t'en offrir une nouvelle pour ton anniversaire, le louveteau. Une verte. Les couleurs de Griffondor m'agressent les pupilles.

Remus se contenta de sourire.

La présence de Severus à ses côtés était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire dont il pouvait rêver.


End file.
